The boy from Nowhere
by Stroma
Summary: SG-1 are called to a planet to help another SG team.


(This story is not connected with any of my other Stargate stories. There is spanking in this so if you do not like this please do not read. I do not own any of the characters from Stargate SG-1)

Jack had been asked by SG-5 to come through the Gate with SG-1. Jack was not in the best of moods and the leader of SG-5 had to almost plead with him to get him to come.

Gate travel didn't hold the same allure as it once had when Daniel was still alive or descended. He couldn't even use the excuse that Jonas was useless, he wasn't. The only problem with Jonas was he wasn't Daniel.

Jack knew his duty though and soon SG-1 was ready to go. They stepped up to the ramp and walked along. General Hammond stood at his usual position and watched as SG-1 walked into the event horizon. He had a sad look on his face.

Jack couldn't believe the planet or the people who lived on it. How could anyone think that this planet or people held the clue to finding Atlantis? There was no way these people were descended from the Ancients. In fact they looked very like the people of Abydos, of Egyptian descent and not much more advanced technically.

"And explain again Major Harper, why am I here? I hope you found something important."

"It's just that there's something odd…." the marine Major stuttered.

"ODD!" Jack shouted.

"Sir, "Carter said.

"Well tell me what's odd."

"It's just that it is obvious that these people are of Arab descent but they're taking orders from a kid that is definitely not from their tribe."

"And what is wrong with that?"

"He's got blond hair and blue eyes. There is not one else on this planet that looks like that."

"There is a gate here. Maybe he came through that."

"I asked sir, they don't use the gate. When I asked where he came from they became very cagey."

"Maybe they don't like people poking their noses into their business."

"O'Neill, maybe we should investigate," Teal'c said.

"T there is nothing here for us."

Teal'c frowned, he worried about O'Neill's lack of enthusiasm since he lost Daniel. He looked over at Carter and Jonas. Suddenly everyone around them fell to their knees.

"What do you want on my planet?" a small imperious voice asked.

Jack turned to look down at the child he had been told of. "Shouldn't you be playing with your toys and leave the discussions to the grownups." Jack heard the others gasp.

"You are not allowed to speak to me like that," the child said.

"Where are your parents? I'll talk to them." He looked around.

The boy stamped his foot on the ground. "Arrest him," he demanded. Two men moved forward and Jack swung his P90 round to face them.

"I wouldn't do that," he said. The rest of the SG members readied their weapons and the people stepped back.

"I said arrest him," the boy said again.

The men hesitated. An older man moved to stand beside the boy. "We cannot do that. They have superior weapons."

"But I demand it." Jack could see that the child expected to be obeyed.

Jack looked at the older man," Why do you obey a child?"

"He is the Chosen One. He was sent by the Gods and then he was chosen."

"Quinn, get over here and see if you can make any sense of this." Jonas went to stand by Jack ready to ask questions.

Jack looked down at the boy who was almost bright red with anger. Jonas spoke to the man and then turned to Jack. "It seems this Chosen One was found in the desert to the South. He had no memory of who he was or where he came from. Then he was Chosen as sent from the Gods."

"What does Chosen mean?" Jonas spoke to the man again.

"It seems that when he was found he was an adult. Then he went through a ceremony that turned him into a child."

"What is his name?"

"They call him Arrom"

Jack looked at the boy again. There was something very familiar about the boy.

"You are to obey me," the boy said.

Jack crouched down to speak to him and was punched on the nose. He fell back onto his backside holding his nose.

"What the he….."

"That is for not obeying me, your Chosen One."

Sam saw the anger on Jack's face as he got to his feet. He looked down at the child. "What I ought to do is take my hand to your backside and give you a good spanking."

"Sir," Sam said. "Might be best not to antagonise the population."

"There's nothing here that we want."

"I know but we still have to get back to the gate."

The boy was looking up at him with a satisfied smile.

Corporal Watts came running up. "Sir there's a sandstorm approaching. It's building up around the Gate, we're going to have to take cover here until it passes over."

"Inside those buildings," Jack shouted as the wind around them got stronger. Jack looked towards the area where the Gate was situated. The sky was black and the wind was getting stronger whipping up all the sand. The people from the planet all ran to take shelter. The small boy was left. Jack grabbed him and swung him up into his arms.

"Let me go," he shouted above the wind.

He tried to punch Jack, then he kicked. Jack let out a hiss. He'd deal with the kid once he was somewhere safe. He ran into one of the buildings closely followed by Sam and Teal'c. He put Arrom down and delivered a hard smack to his backside.

"OW!" the boy yelled putting his hands back to protect his backside. "You are not allowed to touch me."

"And you are not allowed to kick and punch, do it again and you will be sorry."

"You'll be sorry when my guards come." He strode over and kicked Jack again.

"Right!" Jack said ominously grabbing his arm. He pulled him over to a small inner wall, sat down and pulled the boy over his knees.

"NO!" the boy screamed.

"Yes," Jack said starting to smack. The boy pushed and squirmed but could not get away.

The boy started to cry. "Stop!" he said. Jack continued until he stopped moving and said. "Please stop. I'm sorry."

Jack pulled him up to face him. "You better mean that or next time you'll lose your trousers as well."

"I do," the boy said realising that there was no way he was going to tell this man what to do. He put his hands behind him and rubbed at his very sore bottom. Tears flowed down his cheeks. Jack took out a tissue and wiped his eyes.

"Blow into it," he said. The boy did and then sniffed. He looked very miserable. Jack bent down and pulled him into a hug. At first he tried to pull away but then he relaxed. Jack doubted the child had been held by anyone for a long time.

"Do you know where you came from?" Jack asked him.

"No," the boy answered sadly. "I just remember waking up on the planet."

"You have no memories at all?"

"Not really," the boy said.

"What do you remember?"

"It's going to sound stupid."

"Try me."

"I dream about people digging in the sand," he said.

"On this planet?"

"It's not here."

"Do you know where it is?"

"I see two people looking at me."

"What do they look like?"

"I can't see their faces properly. I'm not frightened of them. There are strange buildings round them."

"Can you draw them in the sand, maybe I can tell you what they are," Jack said handing the boy a small stick.

"That's a pyramid," Jack said.

"What's a pyramid?"

Sam sat down beside him and explained what they were for. She turned to Jack. "There aren't any pyramids here. I wonder where he saw them."

"They sound really interesting. I'd like to see one."

"We had a friend who was an archaeologist. He used to tell us about them," she said.

"Is an archaeologist," Jack said. "Just because he's ascended doesn't mean he's dead," he said angrily. "We've all seen him."

"Sorry sir."

"What's an archaeologist?" Arrom asked.

"A person who digs up old things to see what people used in the past," Sam answered.

"I'd like to do that." He turned to Jack,"What's ascending?"

"It doesn't matter," he answered. "How long do these sandstorms usually last?"

"I asked you a question," the boy said angrily. "You must answer it."

"I am not going to," Jack said.

"I am…"

"We've already been over this. You are a child and it's about time you learned to do as you are told."

"I don't like you," the small boy said.

Jack looked down at him," Too bad," he said.

Arrom stamped his feet,"You will do as I say. You cannot ignore me."

"I can and I will. And if you try anything I will deal with you like I did before, just like your mother and father should have."

"I don't have any. I was Chosen."

Sam bent down, "You must be hungry." She prepared a small fire and started to heat up some food.

The boy watched her curiously. "What is that?" he asked wrinkling up his nose.

"It's not that bad. Sit down. It's called macaroni cheese."

The boy sniffed it, tried a piece and then said," It tastes like chicken."

There was a loud clang from behind him as Jack dropped his plate. "What did you say?"

The boy looked up his eyes wide at the anger he saw in Jack's eyes. "I don't know. I didn't mean to. It just popped out."

"Who told you to say that?" he asked loudly.

"No one."

"If you're playing with me…" Jack leant over the boy.

"Sir you're frightening him," Sam said.

Jack stood up straight.

"Have you ever heard the name Daniel?" Sam asked. The boy shook his head watching Jack closely, he still looked very angry. "Eat up." Jack strode off and stood by the door. That phrase had brought back so many memories.

"Is he angry with me?" Daniel asked in a quiet voice to Sam.

"No, it's just that what you said reminded him of his friend Daniel."

"Oh! Where is he?"

"He went away."

"The storm is still overhead," Jack said coming back to sit by the fire.

"I did not mean to upset you," Arrom said.

"It's alright. Lie down and get some sleep." Jack sat his sleeping bag down and the boy curled up on it. He was soon fast asleep.

"He's a cute little boy," Sam said. "I wonder where he came from."

"He's certainly not from this planet unless there are other people here."

"These were the only life forms we detected," Sam said. "And the people here said they have never encountered anyone else. They have travelled over most of the land."

"He reminds me of Charlie," Jack said under his breath.

The boy started to toss and turn on the sleeping bag, moaning as if in pain. "Jack," he said. "Help me. Please. Let me go." Jack went to sit beside him and shook his shoulder. The boy woke with tears in his eyes. "Jack," he said throwing his arms around his neck. Jack was stunned. "The lady told me you would look after me. She said my memory will come back. I have to tell you my name is Danny."

"Danny!"

"That's what she said. She said to say that her name is Oma Desala."

"Oma? When did you see her?"

"She spoke to me in my dream."

"The storm has passed O'Neill," T said from the door.

"I will have to prepare my people for my departure," he said. He stood up. "Where do you live?"

"On Earth," Sam said.

"Is it nice there?"

"Yes. You'll like it."

"Did I used to live there?"

"Yes."

He turned to face Jack," Did I live with you?"

"No. You were an adult. You had your own apartment."

"Will I still live there?" he asked in a worried voice.

Jack bent down," You're too young to live on your own."

"Who'll look after me then?"

"We'll find someone. Don't worry."

Danny turned his head to the side as if listening to someone. "Oma says you should look after me."

"Danny I can't. I'm the leader of SG-1."

"But she said."

"Is she here?" Jack looked around.

"She's gone now." He looked up at Jack, "If you won't look after me I'll stay here."

"You can't. You belong on Earth with us," Sam said.

"My people will look after me." He turned accusing eyes at Jack.

"If you don't come with us the SGC will just send more people through to search for you and bring you back."

"I can stay here," he said angrily.

"You'll come with us," Jack said.

"NO!" Daniel said jumping up. He was out of the building before anyone could react.

Jack shouted," Danny!" They all ran out. Daniel was heading towards an oasis. Daniel was running for the trees.

"I'll hide out there until they go, Daniel thought. This was the most fertile part of the planet. The trees covered a large area to the north of the gate and there was a good supply of water. He heard Jack shout come back to him but he ignored it.

The people came out of their buildings and saw Daniel running towards the trees. "What did you do to Arrom?" the man called Jaseph asked.

"His name is Daniel Jackson, he used to be one of my team," Jack said.

"Then why is he running from you?"

"Long story." Sam and Teal'c were closing in on him. "Quinn contact General Hammond."

Daniel was getting tired. He knew they were nearly at him. If he could just get to the river that ran into the trees. He came to the bank and looked back. The one called Teal'c was right behind him. He jumped into the water and waded out. The current was pulling at his legs. He saw Jack standing beside Jaseph and Teal'c. "Danny get out of there," Jack shouted.

"Leave me alone. I can stay here. I don't need any of you. Don't pretend to care about me."

"If I have to come get you," Jack said already taking his weapons and setting them on the ground.

"Ahhhhh! Daniel yelled as his feet were pulled out from him by the strong undercurrent. He disappeared under the water. Jack dove in resurfacing further down with Daniel in his arms. He swam to the bank.

"I remember being in water before," Daniel said as the others ran to make sure they were alright. "You came back for me."

"I did and I always will," Jack said. "Let's get back to camp and into something dry."

"You're lying. You don't want me now."

"I will always look out for you I just can't look after a child." Daniel dug his heels into the ground refusing to move as Jack took his arm. "Let's go."

"No."

Jack picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "I haven't got time for this. I'm wet and cold. Let's get back to camp." Daniel tried to swing his legs to kick Jack. "Do that and you'll be sorry." Daniel stopped. His bottom still stung from earlier.

"I won't go," he proclaimed.

They soon got back to camp and Jack and Daniel changed into dry clothes. They made their way to the gate Daniel protesting the whole way. A man came towards them with Jaseph.

"Thank you for saving Arrom. What can we do for you?"

"We need to take Arrom with us. He is one of our people."

"We cannot allow that. He was Chosen. We cannot let him go." The man turned to Jaseph and spoke to him.

"He is one of our people," Jack said. "His name is Daniel Jackson."

"It's not. He's lying." The people looked confused.

"We lost him about a year ago. He went away with other people but now he has been sent back. He needs to return with us."

"No," Daniel said. "Don't listen to him."

"If you belong with these people then you must go with them but if you tell me you do not know them then we will fight to the death to keep you here."

Daniel watched as the people lifted their spears and bows and arrows. They were no match for the SG teams. Jack saw Daniel hesitate. He knew that Daniel would not put other people's lives at risk. "I don't know them," he said.

The people raised their weapons. "What?" Jack said.

"Daniel Jackson!" Teal'c said.

Daniel turned red. Jaseph looked at Daniel. "I need the truth. I have looked after you since you came to us. Do not lie to me."

"Yes I know them or at least my adult self did." He then turned to the man with tears in his eyes. "But he doesn't want me so I don't want to go back."

"You do not want him?" Jaseph asked.

"I have a dangerous job. I don't think it would be right to take in a child."

"Not even if you are the one he wants?"

"I had a child. He died. It was my fault."

"I am sorry."

Daniel looked at Jack a memory coming into his mind. He blurted it out before he could stop himself. "He shot himself with your gun."

"Daniel," Sam said.

"You were a good dad," Daniel said.

"I will not discuss this further. Daniel is coming back with us. Get your things."

Daniel raised his eyes pleading with Jaseph. He knelt in front of him. "I think you should go with them. They can teach you so much. They are your people."

Sam moved forward. "We'll look after you. You can stay with me."

"I will also help you Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

"I'll come," he answered dully. He didn't look at Jack. "I'll get my things." He ran to a building not far away.

"Go with him Carter," Jack said. Jack thanked Jaseph and told him that the SGC would look after him.

"He is an exceptional child," Jaseph said.

"He was as an adult," Jack said wistfully. "He saved my life many times. If it wasn't for him I would have died on my first mission through the gate."

"Why do you fear looking after him?"

"I just…."

"He needs you."

"He's got Carter and T."

"He wants you."

Jack saw Daniel come out of the building. He looked into his eyes. They seemed dull. "We'd best go home."

"Bring him back to visit us."

"I will."

Daniel walked over to him. "I'm ready Colonel O'Neill."

Jack stared at him. "You can call me Jack."

"I'd rather call you Colonel," he stated coldly.

They walked towards the gate. Daniel kept his distance from all of them.

At the gate Jaseph pulled him into a hug. "I will miss you Daniel."

"Thank you for looking after me," Daniel said returning the hug.

Sam dialled the address for home and went to take Daniel's hand to walk into the event horizon but he refused to take it. "I can do this on my own."

They walked through.

General Hammond was waiting at the other side to greet them. He smiled as he saw Daniel appear. Daniel walked forward with his hand out. "Sam says you are called General Hammond, I am pleased to meet you."

"It's good to have you back, son," he said.

"General I'll take Daniel to the Infirmary," Dr. Fraiser said. She held her hand out to Daniel," My name is Janet."

"Hello," he said.

She held out her hand. "Come on."

"I can walk on my own," he said.

"SG-1, conference room," General Hammond said.

Jack sat down at the conference table and listened as Sam explained what had happened to General Hammond.

"Has he been this detached since you found him?" General Hammond asked.

"No. Just since Colonel O'Neill said he couldn't look after him. He seemed to shut down his emotions after that."

"Jack?"

"I can't take him sir. I'm sorry. I'll help find a family for him but that's as far as I'm prepared to go."

"I'll take him," Sam said.

Janet came into the room. "Where's Daniel?" Sam asked.

"I've taken him to a VIP room. He wanted a shower and change of clothes."

"When will the results of the DNA test be back?"

"I'm hoping tomorrow. He'll need to stay on the base until it's been confirmed he is Dr. Jackson. What is going to happen to him?"

"I'll take him," Sam said.

"Good. I think he needs someone he knows and trusts. It's going to be very hard for him especially as he hasn't got all his memory back yet." Janet glared at Jack.

"If that's all sir, I'd like to head off home," Jack said.

"Dismissed SG-1," he said.

He stopped Sam before she could leave. "What is wrong with Jack?"

"He was taking about Charlie. He thinks that something will happen to Daniel if he looks after him."

"That's nonsense."

"I know but we couldn't convince him. Maybe you could try."

Sam went to the Infirmary to speak to Janet and then she went to see Daniel.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Fine." She looked at the dinner tray in front of him. "You should eat."

"I'm not really hungry. I've been doing a lot of thinking and I don't want you to be angry…"

"Angry about what?"

"About living with you."

"We can decorate your room as soon as you get out of here."

"No Sam, please let me finish."

"What do you mean no?"

"I know you mean well but I can't stay with you." He saw the disappointment on her face. "Please. I can't stay with you, it would be too painful."

"In what way?"

"I'd have to see Jack and I can't do that. Please tell General Hammond to find me a family to stay with. Preferably someone with no contact with Jack."

"Daniel…."

"Don't Sam. This is hard enough as it is." She could see that he was nearly crying.

"But I want to see you. And so will Teal'c."

"I still want to see you as well. You can visit me and take me to museums, I'd like that."

Sam pulled him into a hug. "Jack is an ass."

"I understand why Sam. It's no big deal. Some of my memories are coming back and I know I've looked after myself before. I'll be fine. Look after him for me."

"I will not that he deserves a friend like you. I'll speak to General Hammond." She left the room.

Sam couldn't stop the tears, she had always thought of Daniel like a little brother. She set off to find General Hammond and told him Daniel's decision. "Is he certain? He doesn't have to make a decision just now."

"He's quite sure, sir."

"What about his work here?"

"He didn't even mention it."

By the following day General Hammond had found a family for Daniel to stay with. They were registered foster parents and the husband worked on the Base.

Daniel was taken to their house that day. "This is your room, Daniel," Wendy said. "Den and I are downstairs if you need anything. Lunch will be ready at 1 o'clock."

"I'm not really hungry," he said. "I'd just like to get unpacked and read.

"Alright but call if you need something."

Daniel unpacked the few clothes Janet had bought for him. He took out a book Jonas had given him. It had been one of his journals. He set it on the table beside his bed. Then he took out a book Jonas had given him about Ancient Egypt. He was looking forward to reading it. As he looked at some of the photographs, pictures of himself standing or working beside some of the monuments flashed into his mind. He even saw himself as a child digging in the sand.

Then he saw a photo of a woman called Katherine Langford and the image of a much older woman flashed into his mind. He knew her. He crept downstairs and found the phonebook but there was no Katherine Langford listed.

Daniel didn't go down for lunch or dinner. Wendy brought him some sandwiches and milk. He was in bed and pretending to be asleep when she next looked in on him.

This went on for a week. Wendy had even had her husband speak to General Hammond. He promised that he would send Janet to visit and speak to Daniel. She had come to the house and told him he had to eat.

"If you go on like this I will have to admit you to the Infirmary."

"I got it. I'll eat."

"Has he been like this the whole time?"

"He rarely comes out of his room," Wendy said. "He does his own laundry and keeps his room clean."

"Have you offered to take him out?" Janet asked.

"He says there is nowhere he would like to go. I don't know what to do."

"Have you tried suggesting a trip to the Museum or the library?"

"He didn't want to go to the Museum. I haven't tried the Library."

After Janet left Wendy called Daniel to come down. "Janet suggested that you might like to go to the library."

He was about to say no when he realised that he might be able to find out some information about Katherine Langford. "Okay," he said and he actually smiled.

The next day they set off for the Library. Wendy registered him there so that he could take out some books. "I'll go to the History section. You can go do your shopping while I'm here."

"No I…"

"Please. I know you haven't been able to leave the house because of me."

"You have to stay here," she said.

Daniel nodded. It wasn't a lie if he didn't say it he thought to himself.

Daniel searched the section about Egypt. Eventually he found an article about Katherine Langford. At the end of the article it mentioned that she had married a man called Ernest Littlefield. Flashes of memory came back. Tantalus. Jack arguing with him and pulling his jacket to get him to leave. No he wasn't going to think about Jack O'Neill.

He went to the desk and asked for a telephone book. He found an address for E. Littlefield. He checked to see how much money he had. He checked the bus timetable and left.

It hadn't been as difficult as he thought it would be. Thank goodness for helpful drivers. The driver told him which stop to get off at and soon he was walking along the street towards the address for E. Littlefield. He hoped it was the right one. It did seem familiar.

He walked up the path and knocked on the door.

"Hello," the woman who answered it said. "Are you lost?"

"No. I'm Daniel," he blurted out. "Daniel Jackson." Her face went white. "Please I know this must be a shock."

"You are being very cruel young man. Our friend Daniel Jackson is dead." She made to close the door.

"No he ascended. SG-1 brought me home from a planet. I had been left there and for some reason was turned into a child."

She took a close look at him. "You do look familiar."

"I am Daniel. I've lost lots of my memories but they are coming back slowly.

"Where's Jack?"

"I don't know."

"Who is looking after you?"

"General Hammond found a family to take me in."

"Come in and meet Ernest. He's missed your visits."

Daniel could remember being very happy in this house. Ernest hugged him tight and it felt good. He felt a tear drip down his face, he wiped it away but not quickly enough to stop Katherine seeing it.

Katherine couldn't believe that jack was not looking after Daniel. She had seen them together often and had always felt that Jack thought of Daniel as his son. Surely he wouldn't desert him when he so needed him.

She made some tea and sandwiches and for the first time Daniel ate.

"Can I stay here with you and Ernest?" he asked.

"Of course you can. But what about the family you are with?"

"I don't think they know what to do with me. They keep looking at me strangely as if something is going to happen."

"I'd need to speak to General Hammond."

"I'm sure he'll be fine about it. In fat maybe we should call him. He might be worried."

"And why would he be worried?" Katherine asked.

"I might have sneaked away without telling anyone," he answered.

"You didn't tell anyone."

"No."

"Daniel," she admonished. She rushed to the phone and dialled General Hammond's number. He heard General Hammond's voice. "George, Daniel is here with me, he turned up this afternoon. He didn't tell us until now that no one knew he was here." She heard him tell someone to call off the alert. "He's alright. He's asked if he can stay here with Ernest and me."

Daniel heard General Hammond say something and then Katherine said," We'd be glad to have him." Daniel smiled.

Not long after there was a knock on the door. Katherine went to answer it. "Jack!"

Daniel frowned. He hadn't expected Jack to come. Why did he? He didn't care.

"He's in there," he heard Katherine say.

Jack walked into the room,"Do you know how worried everyone has been?"

"I don't know why," Daniel answered. "It's not as if you care and after all I'm not really a child."

Jack looked furious. He grabbed Daniel's arm and pulled him off the chair. He swung him round and delivered two hard swats to his backside before pushing him back into the chair. Daniel gave a yelp as his backside hit the chair. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT," Daniel shouted angrily.

"We thought the NID had you. Why didn't you just ask to see Katherine and Ernest?"

"This is none of your business," he said.

Jack looked at Katherine," You need to calm down Jack," she said. Jack ran his hand through his short greying hair. She could see how worried he had been. "Daniel go with Ernest and help him with the dishes." She could see Daniel wanted to refuse. "Please Daniel." He went through to the kitchen.

"Sit down Jack," she said.

"He scared the sh…heck out of me. When I heard that he'd gone missing I thought they'd found out about him. Can you imagine what they would do to him?"

"No and I don't want to. What I want to know is why he isn't with you?"

"Not you as well Katherine."

"Yes me as well. The boy loves you like a father just like his grown up self did."

"And if I take him and get killed what then? He loses another father."

"Jack he knows that could happen but I bet if you offered him the choice he would stay with you."

"I wouldn't be a good father," Jack said.

"Nonsense. You were a good father to him when he was grown up, why should that change because he is a child?"

"I was his friend Katherine, not his father."

"Poppycock! It was more than that and you know it. Daniel was crying out for a father figure and you became it. He needs you now more than ever." She saw that she was beginning to get through to Jack. "How many friends do you treat the way you just did? You treated him like you would a son."

"He was being sarcastic. How could he think no one cares?"

"Because the one person he expected to care didn't."

"It's not that I don't care, Katherine, it's…."

"You're frightened."

"Yes. What if I make a mistake? He deserves better."

"He wants you. He may not have all his memories but he knows he can trust you. That should tell you something."

"That I've been an ass." Katherine laughed.

"You've always been an ass," Daniel said from the door.

"You are going to have to learn to respect your elders, young man," he said. "Can you forgive me?"

"Yes," Daniel said running to him and wrapping his arms round Jack as he knelt down.

Jack held him close. "I've been a fool," he said.

"They do say there is no fool like an old fool," Daniel said.

"We'll still have to work out what to do with you when I'm off world."

"Ernest and I will have him. We have a spare room."

"See it's easy," Daniel said.

"Nothing is ever easy with you. You attract trouble." He ruffled Daniel's hair. "We'll speak to General Hammond. I think he may want to speak to you about the incident today. And about working at the SGC."

"He does?"

"Seems there's no one with your wide spread knowledge of languages. Jonas is getting better but they need you."

"Great."

"We'll need to decorate my spare room. We can get some of your things out of storage."

"This is going to be great Jack." Daniel was almost dancing round the room in excitement.

"There will be rules Danny."

"Why? I'm not a kid." Jack gave him a look. "I know I look like one, I can look in a mirror," he answered sarcastically.

Jack pointed to a spot in front of him. "Here." Daniel shook his head. "Now Danny." As he walked forward Katherine saw him put his hands back to cover his backside."

"I'll leave you two to discuss things. But remember Jack I know who taught him the sarcasm." Daniel smiled at her.

"I know," Jack said. "It just doesn't sound right coming out of a kid's mouth." Jack was now face to face with Daniel. "You still want me?" Daniel nodded. "Okay you got me."

"Yes!" Daniel said.

The End


End file.
